Times We Had
by kittylover529
Summary: Based off of super ario and let me have december's idea...I thought it was really cute so yeah here it is.


_Does it look like I own KND? No it doesn't! I don't okay! Now that that's over with!_

_Kay I'm using super ario's and let me have december 's idea. with having little situations cause I have a bajillion idea's I'll never get out…_

Superman-

**"You don't always have to be my superman you know"**

**"If I'm superman you're my kryptonite"**

Special Place-

**"Everyone has a special place where they go to be a couple except us!" she sniffled.**

**"Our special place is everywhere."**

Old Jeans-

**"Throw them away already! You've had them since you were 10! Since the KND! Why in the world would you want to keep them?!"**

**"They're the jeans I was wearing when I first told you I loved you."**

Touched-

**No one touched his heart the way she did.**

**When she gave him her favorite rainbow monkey.**

Mutual-

**"I uh…I er…I love you." she stuttered out, blushing.**

**"It's a mutual feeling."**

Learning-

**"I didn't even know you knew that word!"**

**He looked surprised "Neither did I."**

Cookies-

**Kuki felt around in the cookie jar and glared at Wally "Did you eat the last 10 cookies?"**

**He shoved the last one in his mouth "Num um!"**

Record-

**She sighed "Look! I just made 60 cookies yesterday!"**

**He nodded "I know! Wanna try to beat your record today?"**

Cooking-

**_Wow_ he thought _she's actually sad! I can't believe I'm doing this!_**

**"I'll make new cookies." "You will?"**

**-2 minutes later-**

**"The cookies are burning!" he screamed.**

Compromise-

**"I'll keep making cookies three times a week if you never try to cook again!"**

**He shook her hand "It's a deal."**

Broccoli-

**"I'm not eating that!" he looked at the broccoli.**

**She kissed his cheek, he started chowing down.**

Salsa-

**"This salsa tastes great! What's your secret?"**

**"Actually Wally made it!"**

**Everyone looked at their chip filled with salsa and ran to the nearest trash can.**

Today-

**"What _is_ your secret ingredient?" That made him start thinking "Cookies or banana's or…"**

**Kuki ran to spit it out. She came back to a laughing Wally.**

**"What?" she looked up "Do you know what day it is?"**

**"Uh…is it not Saturday?" she looked confused "Well it's also APRIL FOOLS DAY!"**

Talent-

**"Look I can make a balloon…worm." He looked down.**

**"That is one special talent!"**

Movie-

**"The Notebook!"**

**"The Sandlot!"**

**"Notebook!"**

**"Sandlot!"**

**"Notebook!"**

**"Notebook?"**

**"Sandlot!"**

**"I'm glad you see it my way!" he smirked sliding the Sandlot in the dvd player.**

Smarts-

**"I can't open the door!" Wally screamed pulling the handle.**

**Buddy, their dog turned the knob and pushed it.**

**Kuki laughed "Now I know who's the smart one!"**

Jealous-

**"Sure pick the one that chases his tail!"**

**"So now you're jealous of his tail?"**

Easter-

**He dressed up as the Easter bunny! Just for her!**

**"I prefer Mr. Huggykins!" she shrugged and walked away.**

Dead-

**Wally and Hoagie 'accidently' blew up a rainbow monkey.**

**Wally poked it with a stick "Is it dead?" he whispered.**

**Kuki came in and screamed.**

Homemade-

**Ten months later Wally gave her a new monkey.**

**"It's homemade. With parts from the last one, sorry it took so long, I had to learn how to sew."**

Snore-

**"So how do you like it? Is it too long or is it too short? The rainbow monkey CEO can't have and interview too short!" she rambled.**

**She kept going, not noticing he was in the chair snoring.**

-

Fall-

**"I'm not very coordinated"**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"I fell for you do you call that coordinated?"**

**"Uh…sure! I guess you're right! No?"**

**He looked up 'coordinated' in the dictionary "HEY!"**

Homework-

**"I GET IT!" Wally screamed in delight.**

**"SO 1+1=51!" Wally said happily.**

**"Uh…no and this is your English homework."**

Ditto-

**"How could you like that doof?!" he screamed.**

**"The same way you like that meanie!" she yelled back.**

**"Jealous much?!"**

**"Ditto!"**

Rainbow Yipper-

"**Can't you throw away one rainbow monkey? Or give it to charity or something?" Wally groaned, surrounded by rainbow monkey's.**

**"For every Yipper card you throw out I'll throw out a rainbow monkey!" Kuki suggested.**

**"I'll never throw out a yipper card!" Wally screamed.**

**"I'm glad you finally see something my way!"**

Girls Night Out-

**Kuki shifted uncomfortably "What if he kills the fish?"**

**"What if he burns himself?"**

**"What if he trips?!" Abby asked sarcastically.**

**"I HAVE TO GET BACK TO THE TREEHOUSE!"**

Smurf-

**"You're like a smurf! You know short and diverse and stuff!" Kuki smiled.**

**"Gee thanks! Cause all my life I wanted to be called a small blue figurine!"**

Move-

**I waved good bye to her, knowing the next time I see her I'd love her more.**

**No matter how long that would take.**

Again-

**Once they met again 2 years later Wally smiled knowing he'd never been more right in his life.**

-

Name-

**"That's mine!" 6 year old Wally groaned.**

**"I don't see your name on it!" Kuki huffed.**

**Wally scribbled his name on it "There! Wallabee Beatles!"**

Registration-

**"I don't believe you! Can I see an ID or something?"**

**Wally narrowed his eyes "I'm Wally Beatles!"**

**"Oh so you admit you're not this…Walla Beatles huh?!"**

Apple-

**Wally groaned and took it from her, which she quickly took back.**

**"Just give me the apple!"**

_Okay so at the beginning they're like 29 and at the middle they're teens and at the end they're 6! I don't like a few but.;.._

_I give the greatest award thingy whatever! I can't think of the word right now! Praise? No but that too. Appreciation? No but that too. Inspirational person and whatever? No but that too…_

_Oh I give up! I'm finishing this at 1:30 A.M. anywayz! I was checking out genosyth's deviantart! It rocks! SO does uh…*Orionstorm's! Check it out!_

_Oh and I reviewed both your (super ario and let me have december) stories if you're reading this…and I'm sorry if I offended you two by my suckish writing compared to yours…but *shrugs* frankly I liked making it and when I write that's all that matters at the time._

_OVER AND OUT KIT KAT! _


End file.
